


Gods of Blood and Chaos - an Antarctic Empire AU

by seafoamalex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antarctic Empire, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH BUT THEY RESPAWN JUST A WARNING, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), also most of this is written late at night so i apologize for errors, guys i really have no clue what i'm doing, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamalex/pseuds/seafoamalex
Summary: Tommyinnit has been exiled. After four months, he's grown to accept that no one is coming for him. However, that all changes one fateful morning when the family he thought never wanted to see him again arrives. Secrets are uncovered, reunions are had, and also maybe the death of a god.(As the title says. this is an Antarctic Empire AU cause I've been obsessed with it for a while now. Updates will probably be inconsistent? But I'll try my best lol)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1020





	1. One - The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Uuuhh, welcome to this train wreck :D slight trigger warning cause Dream is mean to Tommy, but it's nothing too major I don't think?

Exile is lonely.

Tommy has been exiled for a grand total of 3 months and already he’s sick of it. Dream and his posse had come to poke fun at him on multiple occasions, and even Technoblade came to have a laugh about it. Eventually, it was only Dream that came to see him, waking him in the morning and staying until late afternoon each day.

He’s heard nothing from Tubbo.

It’s on one such morning, where Dream barges into Tommy’s dark blue tent an hour or so after sunrise, that everything changes. Sunlight invades his space as Dream throws the flap open, his steps punctuated by the thunk of his netherite boots.

“Good morning, Tommy!” The man sounds cheerful as always. “Better get up! Don’t wanna waste the day now, do you?”

Tommy grumbles and rolls over onto his side, but he eventually sits up, rubbing at his eyes and giving Dream a halfhearted glare. “Yeah, yeah, good morning Dream.”

The man takes that as his queue to leave the tent, but he’s standing outside of it when Tommy finally emerges. Tommy moves to walk past him, steps uneven with a steadily worsening limp, but his shoulder bumps into the man. He stops dead, fear already pooling in his stomach. A hand settles onto his shoulder and he stiffens, shutting his eyes tight.

“Watch where you’re walking, _Tommy.”_ Dream’s voice promises punishment. “We wouldn’t want someone to, say, _fall down,_ would we?”

As he speaks, he easily pushes Tommy to the ground. Tommy doesn’t even try to catch himself, knowing if he does Dream will see it as fighting back and get even more angry. Tommy lies in the dirt, waiting for whatever else Dream is going to do, but the moment is interrupted by the sound of several pairs of footsteps in the forest just north of them. Dream freezes and his head snaps up to look in that direction. Tommy shifts so he can see.

Phil emerges first, sword in hand, leaves stuck in his hair. He’s wearing an outfit Tommy remembers from his childhood, a light blue cape with fur around the edges, and a white kimono-type robe underneath with red accents sewn into the fabric. The man’s hat has changed, as well, the green striped traded out for a blue that matches the cape. An emerald on a chain dangles from his ear, catching in the rising sun.

Technoblade steps out from behind him in similar attire. His cloak is dark blue, with so much fur around the collar it brushes up against his pointed ears. His boar mask is in place, along with a silver crown with lapis inlaid in the metal. He wears his regular white dress shirt and dark pants, but his boots are blue instead of black. One side of his hair had several braids amongst his loose hair, plated with gold thread. 

Tommy blinks multiple times, trying to distinguish if he was just seeing things or not, but he wasn’t. His family was here, and they were dressed like they had been on SMP Earth, like the Antarctic Empire that Tommy grew up in. Phil was quick to rush forward, Techno at his back with a netherite axe in his hand.

“Phil, Technoblade,” Dream spoke, voice hardening. “To what do we owe the, ah, pleasure?”

The duo stops a few feet from where Tommy lays. Phil shoots him a concerned glance, but a moment later his eyes are back on Dream. “What exactly is happening here, Dream?”

“Tommy just tripped is all,” Dream laughed. “I was just about to help him up.” 

Dream leans down and grabs Tommy by the forearm and hauls him up, holding him close to his side with a bruising grip and a not-so-friendly pat to the shoulder. “See? All good. Now if you guys wouldn’t mind leaving, we’re actually a little busy-”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” Phil raised his sword to point at Dream. 

“I- what?” Dream stops.

“We’re takin’ Tommy home,” Techno steps forward. “He’s under our protection now.”

“You can’t do that,” Dream yanks Tommy back so he's behind him, using his other hand to draw his own sword.

“Cause he belongs to you?” Techno intones, voice flat. “Last I checked, you exiled him. He belongs to nobody, and he’s comin’ with us.”

Tommy shoots a desperate look at Phil, whimpering when Dream tightened his grip. Phil gave him a brief smile, then turned back to Dream. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, mate, but he’s coming with us.”

Things moved too fast for Tommy to really know what happened next. One moment he’s being held by Dream, the next he’s in Phil’s arms while Dream and Techno are tousling on the ground. Phil begins to pull him, not unkindly, towards the trees where he’d come from.

“We have horses in the forest, but we have to be quick,” Phil explains as they jog, Tommy stumbling along. “Techno can’t hold him off forev- are you hurt?”

“It’s fine,” Tommy murmurs, mind moving too slow to keep up as the world blurs around him. “‘m fine.”

Phil furrows his eyebrows but did nothing but slow his gait to a speed walk, guiding Tommy through the trees. Tommy recognizes one of the horses, a red stallion with a blond mane, but his mind couldn’t produce a name. Phil pulls him towards a palomino mare tied to a nearby oak, already saddled up and ready. Once Tommy is situated Phil gets up on his own horse, a white mare with a darker mane. “Techno will catch up. Let’s go.”

Phil leads his horse over to Tommy’s and unties the reins, keeping hold of them “You just focus on holding on, yeah, mate? I’ll get us home.”

Tommy leans over and keeps his hands buried in the horse's mane, hiding his face in her neck. She chuffs and stomps a hoof, but follows behind Phil at a steady trot with no complaints. Once they break the treeline Phil picks up into a gallop and Tommy tightens his hold. They make it all the way to the tundra before it goes downhill.

There’s a commotion behind them, almost lost to the howling winds, then an enderpearl flies past them, landing in the snow several yards ahead of them. Tommy, in his mind, hopes that it’s Technoblade, but realistically, he knows that it’s not. Dream recovers quickly from the teleport. Tommy risks a glance backwards and sees his brother riding the red horse (Carl, his mind finally supplies) not too far away. His own horse comes to an abrupt stop and Tommy lets out a yelp as he’s almost thrown off.

“Tommy, stay on your horse!” Phil yells as he dismounts, once again drawing his sword. “Do not get off!”

Tommy whimpers and hides his face again in his horse’s flank. The mare huffs but turns her head to nudge at him with her muzzle, as if trying to console him. Techno stopped his horse beside him.

“Tommy, take this,” his brother spoke quietly, holding out a glowing compass. “Follow it until you reach the cabin. Head upstairs and wait for us in one of the bedrooms.”

Once Tommy grabbed the compass he took off, curly hair flying in the wind. Tommy reached with trembling hands and grabbed the reins, pulling them up and over her head. In one hand he held the colored rope, and in the other he clutched the compass that pointed northeast. He broke into a gallop, racing past the fight and ignoring Dream’s hollers of protest. Eventually, the noise quieted until it was just him and his horse. He pulled back into a walk and stared, wide-eyed, at the vast snowy fields with one thought in his head. _I’m… free?_


	2. Two - The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy arrives at the cabin and finds something very unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaayyyyy I have returned with another chapter. Get ready for angst cause uuuhh this chapter and the next one have it ;D

He rode until almost midday, when he came upon the promised cabin. There was still no sign of Phil and Techno, despite him glancing backwards multiple times. Not even a silhouette on the horizon. Tommy tied his horse to one of the fence posts by the front door and went inside, pausing in the entryway when he saw a fire roaring in the fireplace. Even if they had been dumb enough to leave a fire going while they were gone, it wouldn’t be this strong after so much time has passed, which could only mean one thing.

Someone else was in the house.

Tommy shivered when the warm air hit his frozen skin, almost cringing away from the burn it brought. Despite the fire, there seemed to be no other signs of another person. Tommy stood still and held his breath, doing his best to listen for any noise, but there was nothing save for a faint hum that Tommy could recognize as the murmur of villagers. Releasing a deep sigh, he shut the door behind himself and went to sit by the fire.

It hadn’t even been a half hour before there were heavy footsteps on the porch. Tommy didn’t turn around. Expecting Phil or Techno to come through the door. He didn’t anticipate hearing the voice of his supposedly dead older brother, much clearer than Ghostbur had ever sounded during his short stay with Tommy.

“Phil? Techno? Are you guys back? Did you get him?”

Tommy stood so fast it made the world spin around him. He looked frantically around for a weapon of any kind, eventually grabbing the fire poker and pointing it at Wilbur, who stood shell-shocked in the doorway.

“Tommy? Oh my god, Toms-”

“Don’t come any closer,” Tommy’s voice wobbled but his grip never faltered. “I don’t know how you’re- alive again, or whatever, but don’t touch me.”

Wilbur raised his hands placatingly, setting down the cloth bag he was carrying. “Okay, hi, uh, let’s talk this out?”

“You- you fuckin’ ruined everything,” Tommy seethed, shuffling forward a few steps. “Don’t tell me to talk it out. Get the fuck out of here, Wilbur.”

Wilbur inched forward, only stopping when Tommy made as if to lunge at him. “I’m not your enemy, Toms. Please, let me explain?”

Tommy lowered his weapon slightly and took a moment to really look at his older brother. He was dressed in a trenchcoat not unlike the one he wore in Pogtopia, but it was dark blue with white fur trims and gold thread embroidered along the bottom in a swirling design. He looked more… alive than he had in Pogtopia, that was for sure. His eyes lacked the manic glint that Tommy had grown so used to before his death. Hesitantly, he lowered the poker until it was pointed at the ground, but still kept hold of it.

“Fine,” he gave his brother a harsh glare as he spoke. “But if I don’t like it I’m hunting you down.”

Wilbur fully entered the house and pushed the door shut with his foot, keeping his hands slightly raised. “I’m not completely certain on what happened, but what happened in Pogtopia wasn’t me. It was a god called Nightmare. He possessed me. I tried to stop it, but there was nothing I could do. Phil and Techno brought me back. I’m- I’m not sure, but I think Techno gave me one of his lives.”

“You’re lying,” Tommy mumbled, not quite willing to believe what he was hearing. That something had taken hold of his brother and he hadn’t even realized. “You’re fucking lying. Tell me the truth Wilbur.”

“Please, Toms,” Wilbur sounded about as hurt as he felt. “Ask Phil. He’ll tell you the same thing.”

“And why would I trust him any more than I trust you?” Tommy raised his weapon again, his anger rising to replace the hurt he’d felt. “He left me to rot in exile just as much as you and Techno did. The only reason I’m here is because the alternative was to get beat up by Dream.”

Wilbur opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the door opening, revealing the rest of their shattered family. Techno looked slightly worse for wear, and Phil was missing his sword, but both were alive. Somewhere deep in Tommy’s mind, he let himself count that as a good thing.

“Phil, Techno, thank god,” Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief. “Can you explain to Tommy what happened? And maybe get him to put the fire poker away?”

“Tommy, mate, why don’t you put that down and let us explain, yeah?” Phil awkwardly chuckled. “I know you’re confused-”

“I’m more than just _confused,”_ Tommy spat. “I’m fuckin’ _pissed._ So you leave me alone with Dream for _four months_ to what- do some creepy resurrection shit? Why didn’t you come get me?” Tommy sniffled, cursing himself for crying about something he should’ve been used to by now. “Why didn’t you come _get me?”_

Phil cringed and inched closer to Tommy, rushing forward to grab the poker when Tommy’s trembling hands dropped it. Once it was out of his reach, he cautiously approached him. Tommy smacked his hand away when he tried to put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

“Knock it off, Theseus,” Techno sighed as he fell back into the couch, closing his eyes. “Let us explain before you go runnin’ off again and get yourself killed.”

Tommy huffed and sat on the floor, angrily sniffling. “Fine. Explain.”

Phil sighed wearily. “Before Wilbur- died, he told me that I needed to go to Pogtopia and find his research. I didn’t know what he meant. Neither did Techno. But we went, and we searched, and we found books. A lot of ‘em.” He paused to wipe at his eyes, obviously trying not to cry before he finished. “They were on subjects that a lot of people deemed as taboo. Resurrection, possession, dark magic type stuff. But there was one about a god of chaos that, supposedly, had been outcasted from the Realm of Gods. His name was Nightmare.

“Nightmare disappeared after that, and no one knows where he went. One of Nightmare’s powers was possession. He made others do his bidding, caused mass chaos with it. Not a good time for players.”

“What, so this god of chaos bitch possessed Wilbur?” Tommy scoffed, but his voice had lost the bite it held previously. “How long? How much of it was my brother, and how much was Nightmare? Who even is this guy?”

“He’s gettin’ there, if you’d be patient,” Techno muttered, earning a chastising glare from Phil.

“It started a few days after our exile began,” Wilbur finally spoke up. “Or, at least, that’s when I realized something was wrong.”

“As for who Nightmare is, we have a hunch.” At this, Phil looked away, only continuing when Tommy cleared his throat. “We think… We think it’s Dream.”

_“What!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, there we have it. I have chapter three done as well, but I'm gonna finish four before I post it. Have a wonderful day/night :)


	3. Three - The Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some brotherly love, and everything seems fine, but nothing good ever lasts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, I am back with another chapter :D take some bittersweet fluff

Tommy leapt to his feet, fuming. “You think the green bitch is a _god?!_ ”

“Calm down,” Techno raised his voice. “Like we said, we don’t actually know. It’s just a theory. To finish this up, Wil is alive cause I gave him one of my lives. There, you satisfied?”

“Wha- _no,”_ Tommy hissed. “What the fuck, man?”

“I promise, Tommy, I would’ve told you if I could,” Wilbur walked towards him, pausing a foot or so away. “I was afraid he’d take you, as well, if you knew.” He opened his arms, then, offering the comfort Tommy desperately wanted to avoid.

“You’re a bitch, you know that?” Tommy sniffled, falling into his brother’s arms. Wilbur gave a wet laugh and held him tight, Eventually, Phil joined the hug, pulling Techno along with him even when the hybrid protested.

Phil was the one to break the hug, clearing his throat to gain everyone’s attention. “Alright then. Toms, why don’t you go sit down by the fire, and I’ll run upstairs and grab you some blankets. Techno, how’s the sewing?”

Techno sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Don’t _remind_ me. It’s almost done, and should be in the next few days or so.”

“Perfect,” Phil clapped his hands, disappearing up the ladder to do as he’d said.

Tommy made his way over to the couch that sat in front of the fireplace, curling up against one of the armrests with a weary sigh. He’d almost dozed off, warmer than he’d felt in months in front of the slowly dying fire, when someone tapped his shoulder.

With a yelp, Tommy leapt from his spot, whipping around to face whoever it was. His mind was in overdrive, his months with Dream having left him with a high-strung defense system. He met Wilbur’s eyes, who had also leapt backwards with his hands thrown up as if to block an attack. They both sat panting for a moment before Tommy let himself relax, stumbling a few steps and falling back down onto the couch.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Tommy murmured, curling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face. The couch dipped beside him as Wilbur sat down. After a moment's hesitation, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and a blanket was pressed into his hold.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Toms,” Wilbur assured him, pulling him closer to his side. “I should’ve warned you. You can sleep, if you’d like. I’ll sit with you.”

Feeling safe, and even warmer than before, Tommy let himself drift to sleep.

_Haha this is a line break--------------_

When Tommy woke next, the cabin was dark. The fire had died, and a look out the window revealed it to be late into the night. Wilbur was passed out next to him, and something in Tommy’s heart sang at the realization that his brother had kept his promise.

Tommy let himself fall back against Wilbur’s chest, fighting back the instinctual fear that had grown in his gut since his brother (not brother, he reminded himself) had gone crazy back in Pogtopia. Wilbur shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around him, mumbling something unintelligible before settling down again. Tommy’s eyelids were already drooping, and before he knew it he was asleep again.

Phil woke him sometime around midday with a gentle pat to his shoulder, but even the soft touch made fear crawl up Tommy’s spine, and he shivered at the force of it. Wilbur was no longer laying with him, but he could hear him singing softly in the kitchen. Phil gave him a soft smile and smoothed his hair back from his forehead.

“Sorry ‘bout that, mate. We were gonna let you keep sleeping, but you gotta eat something.” Phil offered a hand to him, and Tommy took it, letting the winged man pull him up and off the couch. He led him to the kitchen and sat him at the table, then went to help with whatever Wilbur was doing.

Tommy crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them, dozing off despite having gotten quite a bit of sleep the night before. He was warm, and Wilbur was singing a song he hadn’t heard since L’Manburg, something about a place called Vienna. It really did make him feel sleepy, 

He was, unfortunately, woken by a plate being set on the table in front of him and a hand on his shoulder. “Up, gremlin child,” Wilbur laughed. “You can go back to sleep after you eat, promise.”

Tommy slowly raised his head to give a sleepy glare at his brother, who only ruffled his hair in return before walking away. Tommy ate his food, some warmed bread with jam spread over it, in a tired stupor. Once he was done he just laid his head back down, overall feeling too tired to do much else. Eventually, Phil helped him back over to the couch, where he half slept for the next few hours until the door suddenly slammed open, revealing Technoblade. Squinting in the bright light of the sun reflecting off the snow outside, Tommy could see that his brother looked slightly disheveled, as if he’d been running.

“We’ve got a problem,” he said in between heavy breaths. “Dream is on his way here, and I think he’s got help this time.”

Phil cursed under his breath and disappeared up the ladder, returning a few minutes later fully suited up in netherite, a diamond axe strapped to his belt and a sword at his back. “Wilbur, take your brother upstairs,” he said as he walked out the door, not waiting for a response.

“Up we go,” Wilbur murmured as he pulled Tommy up off the couch, gently leading him towards the ladder. Tommy struggled a bit, not quite sure what was going on, but Wilbur kept careful hold of his wrist. “It’s all gonna be fine, Toms. We just gotta get you somewhere safe, okay?”

Wilbur helped Tommy up the ladder and led him to the room at the end of the hallway, sitting him down on the bed and brushing the hair away from his forehead with a soft touch. “Stay here, Toms. Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” 

Then Wilbur was gone, shutting the door behind him and leaving Tommy alone in the almost darkness. Tommy huddled in the corner, hiding his face in his knees, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) just a forewarning for next chapter, there is death, but it's not permanent since there's respawn. See you next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is fought, and a life is lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO just so you guys know, I said it last chapter but there's some blood and a death here (not a permanent death though cause of respawn) but I put a warning to let you guys know when it starts, and then it just goes until the end of the chapter. I'll put the gist of what happened in the end notes for anyone who needs it :D Also this is Techno's POV for this chapter.

Techno wasn’t one for emotions. As the vessel of the Blood God, he’d made it his mission to stay as detached as possible. That being said, perhaps for the first time in years, Techno was _pissed_.

He couldn’t tell you whether it was because of a (maybe) rivaling god challenging him, or the mere fact that someone was after his younger brother, but it didn’t really matter. Not only was Tommy under the Antarctic Empire’s protection, he was under _Technoblade’s_ protection.

He’d been out all morning, gathering wood and tending to his farms, trying to calm the voices screaming at him about Tommy. As soon as he saw three silhouettes on the horizon the voices were back, but he didn’t need them to tell him who it was. He’d been waiting for Dream to arrive, though he had certainly come much sooner than Techno would’ve expected. He gathered his materials and quickly made his way back to the cabin.

“We have a problem,” he announced as we walked through the door, panting from running while carrying the wood. “Dream is on his way here, and I think he’s got help this time.”

Phil was quick to join him in the doorway, and, after giving a quick order to Wilbur and dashing upstairs to gear himself up, he joined Techno outside.

“How long until he gets here?” Phil asked as he walked forward ot lean on the railing, staring out at the tundra with a hardened gaze.

“Not much longer, I imagine,” Techno sighed, moving to stand beside him. “They were all on horseback. Movin’ pretty fast, too.”

As he was saying that, the three crested the hill. Techno could make out Dream in the middle, and, by the dark hair and white shirt, Sapnap was the one to his left. He couldn’t tell who the last one was, but it was no matter. No one was taking Tommy away.

Wilbur joined them, then, similarly equipped with weapons and armor. They sat in a tense silence, simply watching as Dream dismounted his horse a little ways away from the house, Sapnap and who he could now make out as Punz following suit.

“Techno!” Dream called out as he approached, a mock cheeriness to his voice.

“Dream,” Techno pushed away from the railing, moving to stand at the top of the steps. “What do you want?”

“I think,” Dream said, laughing slightly. “I think we both know what I’m here for. Hand him over, Technoblade.”

Techno raised an eyebrow, scoffing. “We’ve already told you, _Dream_. He’s under my- our protection. You can’t touch him anymore.”

“But I’m his _friend_ , Technoblade. Surely you understand?” He paused then, snickering. “Or, wait, maybe you don’t. You never were one for friends, were you?”

Techno stiffened, glaring down his nose at the masked man. “You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Dream.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Dream sauntered closer until he was at the bottom of the steps, his smirk just visible below the mask. “Now, are we doing this the easy way, or the hard way?”

Techno said nothing, but he drew his axe, holding it in front of him. Behind him, he heard Phil and Wilbur do the same. Dream summoned his sword and beckoned Punz and Sapnap forward, and the two parties stood in a tense silence. Techno kept his eyes on Dream, unwilling to make the first move but desperate for the fight to start, if only to appease the voices that were demanding blood.

Dream moved so quickly he was little more than a blur of motion, but Techno lifted his axe to block on instinct. Phil flew past him, locking swords with Punz, while Sapnap took Wilbur on on the porch. Techno shoved his axe down with a snarl, sending Dream tumbling down the stairs. He sprinted after him, swinging his axe in a wide arc, but the man ducked easily.

They tousled in the snow, neither gaining the upper hand, circling around each other in a strange sort of dance. Techno had a bruise on his jaw from an unlucky hit, but Dream had a gash on his arm and a torn cloak, and the voices crowed at the slight victory.

Techno managed to sneak a glance at Phil, who was slowly beating Punz back into the tundra towards where they had left their horses. Before he could check on Wilbur, Dream lunged at him again. Techno cursed and dodged at the last moment, feeling the breath of air from Dream’s sword blow past his chest. Dream laughed.

“Getting distracted there, Techno?” Dream taunted, twirling his sword around. “Or are you just out of practice from your retirement?”

Techno grit his teeth but didn’t bother responding, knowing the man was just trying to rile him up. A panicked shout from behind paused all movement, even Phil and Punz turning to see what it was. WIlbur was pressed up against the railing of the balcony. His sword was stuck in the snow a few feet away, so he was unarmed as Sapnap held a sword to his throat.

“I don’t want to do this, but I will,” Sapnap called, looking to Techno. “Give us Tommy and we’ll leave. No one has to die.”

Techno growled lowly and turned back to Dream. “This is how you have to beat me? By dragging my brother into this?”

“I do what I have to,” Dream shrugged. “Now, you heard the man. Give us Tommy, and we can all go our separate ways. Doesn’t that sound nice, Techno?”

“Don’t!” Wilbur shouted, gasping for air when Sapnap shoved the pommel of his sword into his gut. “Don’t let him have Tommy.”

Techno felt panic well up inside him as the voices overwhelmed him. They seemed to be at war, half of them yelling for Wilbur’s safety while the others screamed that they couldn’t lose Tommy. He pressed his gloved hands to his ears, shutting his eyes and trying to focus over all the noise. Phil was calling out to him, but he couldn’t tell what he was saying. Techno fought to keep himself under control, to not give into the Blood God inside of him, but another pained gasp sent him over the edge.

His eyes snapped open and he launched himself at Dream so fast the man had no time to react. Techno ripped one of his gloves off with his teeth, revealing claw-like hands that he pressed to Dream’s throat. The masked man struggled in his grasp but Techno held tight.

“Let him go!” Techno shouted, voice echoing ominously. “Get away from my brother.”

Sanap froze in place, looking to Dream. “Don’t listen to him, Sapnap,” Dream called.

**!!!TRIGGER WARNING STARTS HERE!!!**

The two groups were at a standstill, both with a hostage and both unwilling to give in. Techno looked Sapnap in the eye and pressed harder into Dream’s neck. Dark crimson blood dripped down pale skin and Sapnap faltered.

“If you don’t call him off I will kill you,” Techno growled into Dream’s ear. “You have five seconds.”

Techno had hoped that that would scare Dream into complying, that he wouldn’t have to bloody his hands once again, but the man stayed silent and unmoving. With a look to Phil, he mouthed a silent apology and raked his claws across Dream’s throat.

_Dream was slain by Technoblade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went well amirite? For anyone who didn't read the end part, Technoblade killed Dream and took one of his canon lives. As always, leave any suggestions in the comments, and have a lovely day/night! :)


	5. Five - The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur, Phil and Techno return to Tommy, and Techno has a surprise for Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, I am alive :D I'm so sorry for such a late update, school has been kicking my butt recently, but I finally finished up this chapter. As always, let me know if you see any errors, and I hope you enjoy :)

All hell seemed to break loose. Sapnap dropped his weapon and rushed to where Techno had dropped Dream into the snow with a panicked cry, and Punz was quick to join him. Techno stumbled away, staring down at his hand, covered in Dream’s blood. At least the voices were finally quiet.

Phil ran to him, putting his hands on Techno’s shoulders. “Techno, mate, you with me?”

“‘m here,” Techno muttered, shaking his father off. “I’m fine. We- I need to check on Wilbur.”

Said twin was collapsed in the snow on the porch, breathing heavily. Techno knelt beside him and, careful not to touch him with his bloodied hand, pulled him into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, but are _you_?” Wilbur looked to Techno with concern. “You said you didn’t want to kill anymore.”

“It’s fine.” Techno stood, then, helping Wilbur up. “You guys should go get Tommy. I’ll follow in a bit.”

“Techno, wait-” Wilbur started, but his brother was already gone, walking towards where the three were huddled in the snow without a glance back.

_Yay another line break--------------------------_

Tommy didn’t know how long he sat in the corner, eyes clenched shut as he tried to block out the faint sound of fighting, when suddenly it all stopped. It was silent for far too long before the door downstairs slammed open, practically shaking the house with the force of it. Tommy whimpered and buried himself further into the blankets he’d found, praying that it wasn’t Dream coming to get him.

The sound of multiple people making their way to the attic had Tommy hiding himself further in the pile of blankets. He knew, realistically, that if it really were Dream it would be louder, more yelling and banging because the man rarely had it in him to be careful. Still, he flinched away when the door was opened. 

“Toms?” Wilbur’s voice was soft as he poked his head into the room. “You can come out now. It’s safe.”

“...he’s gone?” Tommy asked, shifting the blankets so he could see out.

“Yup!” Wilbur smiled, holding a hand out. “You wanna come back downstairs? Techno has a surprise for you.”

There was a heavy moment of silence where Tommy stared at his brother’s outstretched hand, almost afraid to leave the room, but he shook it off and stood. Wilbur led him downstairs to the living room and tucked a blanket around his shoulders, sitting him down on the couch. “Wait here for a few minutes. Techno should be coming up here soon.”

Wilbur wandered off to the kitchen, leaving Tommy to sit alone in the living room. A few minutes later, there was a clatter down in the basement, then Phil emerged. He smiled when he saw Tommy.

“Hey, kid,” Phil walked past him towards the kitchen, lightly ruffling his hair. “Techno’s having a bit of a, ah, struggle, but don’t worry. He’s trying his best.”

“Shut up, Phil,” Techno’s voice echoed faintly. “I’m workin’ on it.”

Phil chuckled and went to join Wilbur in the kitchen just as Techno came up the ladder, a bundle of fabric in one hand as he used his other to struggle his way up the ladder. Tommy suppressed a laugh as Techno tossed the fabric up before him and finally reached the main floor, huffing.

“It’s done,” Techno said, tossing the clothes to Tommy. “Go try ‘em on, if there’s anything that really doesn’t fit just lemme know and I’ll fix it.”

Tommy stared down at the items in confusion, but after a few moments he rose and wandered into the spare room down the hall. Once he’d put it on, he had to take a moment to stare at himself in the mirror.

The clothing was reminiscent of what Phil and Techno had been wearing the day they’d rescued him. He wore a light blue, short sleeve shirt tucked into dark pants and a belt at his waist. His boots were dark blue with white fluff along the top, and a light blue crystal embedded in the front. His hands were covered by red finger-less gloves, and a light, silvery crown sat atop his head.

Perhaps his favorite part, however, was the leather brace that covered his shoulders and went up his neck, laced with dark ribbon. A bright red side cape hung off of it on the right, matching his gloves. To top it all off, a furred cape was clasped to the leather, depicting the flag of the Antarctic Empire.

Tommy came back out into the living room with barely concealed tears. “It’s.. this is mine?”

Techno rolled his eyes. “No, Tommy, I’m havin’ you try it on for someone else.”

Phil smacked his shoulder with a playful glare, moving to stand in front of Tommy. “Welcome back to the Empire, Toms.”

Tommy fell into his father’s arms with a sob, but he didn’t miss when Techno said, “Welcome home, Theseus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pretty much pure fluff xD I should have it out in the next few days? Thanks for reading :D


	6. Six - Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is slowly healing. Luckily, he doesn't have to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with another chapter :D I'm really excited to post this one actually. Also shameless self plug here but GO FOLLOW MY INSTA it's under the same name as this account and I'll be posting all my character designs for this AU there so you should go check it out :) enjoy the chapter!!

Now that Tommy was more settled into the house, the next step (in Phil’s book, anyways) was to finally help the boy begin to heal from whatever Dream and L’Manberg had put him through. Phil had been heavily pondering how to go about that. Obviously, Tommy probably wasn’t going to just spill all of his trauma, not right away at least. However, one day, on one of Tommy’s worst days yet, the solution came to him.

It was almost noon, and Tommy had yet to drag himself out of bed. Both Phil and Techno had already checked in on him, and both times he’d said he’d be up soon. Both times, that proved to be false.

Tommy flopped over onto his back with a heavy sigh. His limbs felt like lead, too heavy to lift from the mattress. He was once again trying to force himself out of bed when there was a strange commotion downstairs. Tommy was quick to scramble to the furthest corner of his bed when the noise came upstairs, sounding like a weird mix of running and sliding. His door busted down and Tommy crossed his arms over his face, prepared for the worst, when suddenly there was a dog in his face.

“Wha- what?!” Tommy screeched. “How the fuck did a dog get in here?!”

Techno came in only a few seconds after the dog, looking worn out. He rushed forward and grabbed the dog’s collar, hauling it off the bed. “No- dammit Perseus, down!”

“Is- is he yours?” Tommy asked, watching wide-eyed as Techno finally got the dog (Perseus, his mind supplied) to sit. Perseus stared up at Techno with a dopey, dog like grin.

“Unfortunately,” Techno muttered, but he didn’t sound angry. 

“Can I pet him?” Tommy asked, but he didn’t even wait for a response before he was out of bed, kneeling next to Perseus and running his hands through his thick fur. Techno rolled his eyes but didn’t protest, instead glancing up to where Phil was leaning in the doorway, mouthing _We’ll talk later._

In almost no time at all, Tommy was downstairs and making some food for himself. Techno watched for a moment before pulling Phil out onto the porch and beginning to speak in a hushed voice.

“Did you see that?”

Phil nodded, turning his gaze to look at the door. “Yeah. I don’t think he’s ever recovered so fast. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“We should get him a dog.”

_Hello, it’s another line break------------_

The next day, they managed to get Tommy up and out of bed before noon. Tommy was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water when Phil sat next to him.

“So,” Phil started, glancing at Tommy. “Me and Techno had an idea yesterday after the whole Perseus incident. If you’re feeling up to it, Techno said he’s got some dogs down in his basement, and he said you could pick one if you wanted.”

Tommy positively lit up at the idea. “Really?!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Techno grumbled from his place in the doorway, but he had the smallest of smiles on his face. “Not like I have anything else to do with ‘em.”

Tommy burst from his chair and tackled Techno in a hug, yelling, “You’re the best big man! Can we go now? Let’s go now!”

Phil laughed at the bewildered expression on Techno’s face. “Let your brother get some food first, Toms, then we can go.”

Tommy spent the full ten minutes it took for Techno to finish eating pacing the living room. As soon as Techno pulled his cloak on he was out the door. “Come on!”

Phil laughed and followed his two sons around to the back of the house, where Techno was tugging on the door that had frozen shut the night before. Phil grabbed the other handle, and together they managed to get the door open. 

“I really need to fix that,” Techno muttered, glaring at the now open door as if it had offended him.

Techno went down first, lighting the torch on the wall. His skeleton, zombie, and cow were all down there, as well as the dogs. Said dogs were yipping excitedly from their spot in the corner, their claws making a clicking sound on the stone floor. Tommy quickly followed his brother over.

Techno introduced him to each dog then left him to his own devices, beckoning for Phil to follow. “I told him to take his time. Knowing him, he’ll probably be down here for a while.”

Almost two hours later, Phil and Techno had returned to the house, and were sitting in the living room when Tommy came in. Behind him trotted a dark gray, wolf-like dog with white spots on his face and back. Techno looked over and hummed. “You keepin’ his name the same?”

Tommy thought for a second, then nodded. “Yeah. I’ll stick with your weird mythology name.”

“...do I get to know or…?” Phil asked mockingly, laughing.

“Oh! Yeah. Phil, meet Orpheus,” Tommy pat the dog’s head as he spoke. After a few minutes of idle chatter, Tommy disappeared upstairs with Orpheus at his heels.

That night, Phil snuck into Tommy’s room, hoping to tell him goodnight only to find he was already out cold with Orpheus curled up beside him. Tommy had a hand in the dog’s fur, and Orpheus’ head was resting on Tommy’s chest. With a soft smile, Phil backed out and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jciepsvnsjfdkvnmzxc Orpheus is best boi XD have a lovely day/night and thanks for reading!


	7. Seven - Friend to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out gathering wood, Tommy and WIlbur run into someone very surprising, who leads them to something even more shock inducing........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello :D welcome back to another chapter! Enjoy!!!

After living at the cabin for a few weeks, Tommy could honestly say that life was starting to look up. Orpheus was a great companion, who, if Tommy was honest, was probably the biggest factor of his gradual recovery. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur never stole his stuff or threatened him, which was a big change from what life with Dream was like. 

Tommy was currently in the living room waiting for Wilbur to get ready. He was decked out in his full Empire outfit, and Orpheus was sat at his side with a new dark blue vest to match. The two were planning to go out and gather wood while Phil and Techno took care of hunting.

“Come _on_ , Wilbur,” Tommy whined, looking up the stairs where Wilbur was sitting, taking his sweet time lacing up his boots. His brother’s outfit was strikingly different from his own, yet somehow managed to still coordinate. He wore a long, two tailed trench coat that was dark blue, with white fluff around the border. His shirt was dark yellow, reminiscent of Ghostbur’s sweater, that matched the laces of his black boots. His pants were also black, with gold thread embroidered along the top in a swirling pattern. A dark yellow beanie sat atop his brother’s ridiculously fluffy curls. Lastly, a cape not unlike Tommy’s own was drawn over his shoulders, with the same Antarctic Empire crest on it.

“Shush, Tomathy,” Wilbur laughed, finally rising from his spot. “It’s not like we have to rush or anything. Phil and Tech haven’t even left yet.”

“Which is why we have to beat them!” Tommy yelled, not unkindly. “Come on, Big Dubs, we can’t let them beat us!”

“Gremlin child,” Wilbur muttered, chuckling as he joined Tommy in the front room. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Tommy was quick to fly out the door and towards the forest, Orpheus at his heels. His fluffy companion pranced around him, kicking up snow and yipping happily. Tommy danced around in circles with him while Wilbur watched with a soft smile, remembering a few weeks back when Tommy was too afraid to even go outside, much less make noise while doing so. Eventually the group made it to the forest and began to gather wood.

They’d been at it for a few hours, taking a few breaks here and there, when there was a commotion deeper into the trees. Wilbur grabbed Tommy and tugged the boy behind him, brandishing his axe like a weapon. Orpheus seemed to catch on and began to growl, the fur around his chest and back fluffing up. As it grew closer, a familiar bleat reached his ears. He lowered his axe slightly, then completely dropped it when someone he never thought he’d see again broke through the underbrush.

“Friend!” Wilbur yelled, rushing to his sheep’s side. The last time anyone had seen Friend was a month or so before Wilbur was resurrected, when the blue sheep had suddenly disappeared. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was alive, and that was what counted.

Tommy tilted his head. “Is that… a blue sheep? And he’s yours?”

“Oh! Tommy, this is Friend,” Wilbur said, patting the sheep on the head. “He was Ghostbur’s. I guess that makes him mine, too. He disappeared a while ago and well… we all kinda assumed he died somewhere.”

Friend gave a loud bleat and headbutted Wilbur softly, interrupting their conversation. “Wha- Friend, what’s wrong?”

Friend walked in a circle a few times before beginning to walk back the way he came, stopping after a few steps to turn and look at Wilbur. He bleated again and walked a few more steps, then turned and waited.

“You want me to follow?” Wilbur asked, taking a few steps. Friend seemed to bounce on his hooves and turned a few more circles, then walked into the forest. Wilbur followed, motioning to Tommy to do the same.

Friend led them through the trail he’d previously trampled through the bushes at a quick pace. Tommy followed at a distance with Orpheus trotting beside him, while Wilbur stayed on the sheep’s tail, occasionally glancing back to make sure Tommy was still following. Eventually the little group reached a small, snow-covered clearing.

“Friend?” Wilbur questioned. “What’re we doing here?”

Friend baa’d loudly and made his way over to the base of a large tree, nudging at something on the ground. Wilbur made his way over, peeking over Friend’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. Shock coursed through his system as he vaguely recognized the slumped form of Ranboo passed out in the snow.

“Tommy, go get Phil and Techno!” Wilbur yelled, pulling his cloak off his shoulders and draping it over the enderman hybrid. “And bring Carl!”

Tommy rushed to his brother’s side, stumbling back just as quickly when he saw. “Ranboo?! What- why is he out here alone?!”

Wilbur didn’t answer, just got to work trying to lift Ranboo up. Tommy hesitated for a second, watching his brother’s struggle before turning and running, Orpheus not far behind. Wilbur’s arms shook violently under Ranboo’s weight, and he barely managed to get him into a sitting position before they gave out completely. Wilbur collapsed down next to the unconscious boy with a heavy breath, internally cursing his weaker than normal body. Friend came and curled up beside him.

The most he could do was keep Ranboo warm whilst he waited, so he removed his jacket as well and threw it over him. It was only another few minutes wait before Carl came into the clearing with Tommy and Techno on his back. Phil landed a moment later, shaking the snow out of his wings. Techno and Tommy rushed to help Ranboo while Phil checked on Wilbur.

Wilbur let Phil help him up off the ground and leaned into his side gratefully. Phil shed his own cloak and clasped it around Wilbur’s shoulders, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “You did good, Wil,” he murmured. “Is that Friend?”

“Yeah,” Wilbur chuckled softly when Friend pressed his face into Wilbur’s hand, bleating softly. “I think he was trying to lead Ranboo to us.”

Wilbur glanced over to where Techno and Tommy were struggling to get Ranboo up onto Carl and shook Phil off, nudging him towards them. “Go help. I’ll be fine until we get home.”

Phil gave him one last, worried look before going to help them. Wilbur leaned heavily against Friend, legs trembling under him. He scowled at nothing, frustrated. He watched as they got Ranboo up onto the horse, with Techno climbing on behind him. “I’ll get him back to the house.”

Techno rode off into the forest, and Phil took flight not long after. Tommy, seeming to pick up on Wilbur’s struggle, rushed to his side, and together they started the walk back to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh I've been waiting to put Ranboo in and bring Friend back for so loooong >:D as always, lemme know what you thought and have a lovely day/night!


	8. Eight - Recoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is tired, Ranboo is unconscious, and Phil really wishes his kids would stop getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late T^T but it's here!! I hope you guys enjoy, I had some fun with this chapter :D

By the time Tommy and Wilbur made it back to the cabin it was nearing dark. Wilbur was still leaning slightly on his brother, but for the most part he was walking on his own. Friend and Orpheus seemed to have made peace after a few minutes of growling and chasing. Tommy helped Wilbur get up the stairs and onto the couch before going to where he heard Phil and Techno upstairs.

“Is he okay?” Tommy asked, stepping into the room.

“He will be,” Techno muttered. “He just needs some rest is all. There weren’t any injuries or anythin’, just some minor frostbite and a fever. He’ll be better within the week.”

Tommy let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the doorframe, scratching behind Orpheus’ ear when he sat next to him. “Good. Then he better be ready to answer why he was out in the snow by himself with nothing to keep him warm.”

Phil gave a strained chuckle, patting Tommy on the shoulder as he passed. “Try not to interrogate him as soon as he wakes up, mate. He probably won’t be able to answer well.”

Tommy stayed lurking in the doorway even after Techno had packed up his things and left. Orpheus was laying down practically on his feet, almost asleep when Wilbur came up the stairs. He looked much better than he had earlier. He was no longer breathing weird, and some color had returned to his face. He came to stand beside Tommy, peeking into the room.

“You okay, Toms?” Wilbur’s voice was soft. “I know that must’ve been, uh, not fun to find.”

“I’m fine,” Tommy kept his gaze locked onto Ranboo’s sleeping form, and his voice was strained.

Wilbur sighed and pat Tommy on the shoulder, pushing away from the wall. “Alright. I’m gonna go rest, okay? If you need anything, and I mean anything Toms, you can come get me.”

Tommy gave his brother a soft smile as he walked down the hall towards his own room. Eventually, Tommy convinced himself to go downstairs, Orpheus trotting behind him.

Phil smiled when he saw him and beckoned him to join him in the living room. “Hey, mate. Techno’s out doing whatever it is he does. I’m about to make some lunch. Would you like some?”

Tommy fell down onto the couch and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, patting the couch for Orpheus to come up and lay with him. “No. I’ll eat later.”

Phil cringed from where he was standing in the doorway. They’d heard that phrase many times when Tommy had first come to live with them, and it most likely meant that no, he wasn’t going to eat later and Phil would just have to force him to. “Alright mate, whatever you say. Why don’t you take a nap then, huh? I’m sure Orpheus would appreciate it.”

Tommy flopped onto his side on the couch, pulling a throw pillow under his head. Orpheus laid along his side, and pretty soon Tommy was asleep.

It was approaching nightfall when Tommy was dragged from his sleep by Phil gently shaking his shoulder. Unlike what had happened the first night after Tommy had been rescued, the most he did was grumble and swat his father’s hand away. “Go away. ‘m sleeping.”

“You also said you’d eat later,” Phil chuckled softly. “It’s later. C’mon, you can go sleep on your actual bed once you’ve eaten something.”

Tommy reluctantly sat up, patting Orpheus’ head when the dog looked up at him. “Where’s Wil?”

“Wilbur went out to the stable with Friend about an hour ago,” Phil said, glancing out the window. “Techno isn’t back yet, but he messaged me a while ago and said he’d be back before it got too dark. I’m sure he’ll drag Wilbur inside with him.”

Same as every night, Tommy sat at the kitchen table and watched as Phil bustled around the kitchen, preparing dinner for the four of them. It hadn’t even been twenty minutes when, just as Phil predicted, Techno came in with Wilbur in tow. “We’re back.”

Tommy gave a non-committal hum in response, sputtering in protest when Wilbur ruffled his hair as he walked by on his way to help Phil cook. Techno disappeared upstairs only to return a few minutes later. “The kid’s still asleep?”

“Yeah,” Phil said, pausing what he was doing at the counter. “Haven’t heard a thing from him. Hopefully he’ll sleep through the night and wake up tomorrow. If not I’ll do another checkup.”

Eventually the food was done and the four sat quietly at the table, the normal conversation replaced with a solemn silence. Tommy couldn’t keep his mind off Ranboo, continuously glancing at the stairs as if the half-enderman would come down any second. He never did.

_Yay, it’s a line break------------------------_

The first thing Tommy did the next morning was check on Ranboo. To his surprise, his friend was sitting up in bed, staring around the room with a confused expression. Their eyes met, and both paused. “Tommy? What- where am I?”

Tommy lurched forward, tackling Ranboo with a hug. Orpheus skittered into the room, barking excitedly. “Heeeeeeey Big Man Ranboo! You’re awake!”

Phil came running up the stairs a few seconds later with a sword in his hand, but he put it away when he saw the situation. “Jesus, Toms, gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Tommy said with a cheeky grin that said he definitely wasn’t sorry.

Ranboo managed to shove Tommy off him and onto the floor, lightly chuckling when Tommy screeched. Ranboo sat up again and gave a shy wave to Phil. “Hi, Phil.”

“Hey, mate. Good to see you awake,” Phil moved into the room, leaning his sword up against the wall. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’ve been better, I guess…” Ranboo trailed off sheepishly, looking to the floor. “Uh… how did I get here?”

“We found you out in the snow,” Phil said, narrowing his eyes at Tommy when the blond opened his mouth to speak. “Friend led us to you.”

Ranboo could vaguely remember the blue sheep that had grabbed and pulled at his sleeve until he’d followed, but nothing past that. “...oh. He was leading me here?”

“Guess so, mate,” Phil smiled at him. “You hungry at all? Wil is cooking downstairs.”

Ranboo nodded absentmindedly, then said, “Wait, Wil? As in Ghostbur?”

“Ah- not quite,” Tommy finally piped up. “I mean- it’s Wilbur, not Ghostbur. He’s alive.”

Ranboo stared blankly at Tommy, not quite making eye contact. “You’re joking.”

“Nope!” Tommy grinned, looking happier than Ranboo had seen him in months. “Da- I mean, uh- Phil and Techno brought him back.”

Ranboo sat still for a moment, processing this information. “Not to be rude but uh, wasn’t he a bad guy?”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Tommy was quick to jump to his brother’s defense. “He got possessed or some shit by some bitch called Nightmare, who we’re pretty sure is Dream.”

Ranboo proceeded to almost fall from the bed. “What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff next chapter, promise :D as always, lemme know what you thought! Have a lovely day/night :)


	9. Nine - New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo meets a certain enderman, and heals a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Can I just say hOLY SHIT there's so many of you :0 special thanks to the people commenting on like, every chapter, you guys give me fuel to keep writing. Enjoy the fluff y'all :D

Once Phil and Tommy had explained the situation, the trio wandered downstairs. Ranboo sat in the living room while Tommy and Phil went to the kitchen. After a few minutes of sitting and doing nothing, Techno emerged from the basement. He sat in an armchair to Ranboo’s left and, after a few moments, cleared his throat awkwardly.

“You, uh, feelin’ better kid?” Techno asked, his gaze flicking up to Ranboo before going back to the floor.

“I- yeah, yeah I am,” Ranboo said, feeling just as awkward as Techno looked.”Thanks for, uh- helping me.”

Techno gave a noncommittal grunt and picked up a book off the coffee table. Ranboo left the conversation at that until he heard a soft _vwoop_ coming from the basement. He perked up, staring towards the trap door. “Is there an enderman here?”

Techno looked taken aback, eyes slightly widened. “Uh, yeah, there is. His name’s Edward, I moved him down to the basement the other night cause he was gettin’ too hot. Why?”

“Can I meet him?” Ranboo asked, already slightly getting to his feet.

“Sure, yeah, I’ll take you down there,” Techno said. Ranboo waited impatiently, bouncing on his toes while Techno shambled over to the trap door, lifting it open. “It’s a little dark, be careful.”

Ranboo followed Techno down the ladder. His eyes were almost instantly drawn to two glowing purple orbs in the corner. Light flooded the room and the enderman was revealed. He was tall, a little taller than Ranboo even, sitting hunched over in a boat. The enderman looked at him and warbled softly, leaning forward a bit.

 _”Hello,”_ Ranboo said in the soft dialect of the end, just barely remembering the language.

 _”You are like me,”_ Edward said, tilting his head. _”Yet you are different. Who are you?”_

 _”No one important,”_ Ranboo stuttered. _”Just an enderman hybrid.”_

Technoblade cleared his throat, then, snapping Ranboo out of his stupor. He tore his gaze away from Edward and turned to look at the piglin hybrid. “Huh?”

“Didn’t know you could speak End,” Techno muttered

“Oh, it’s nothing impressive,” Ranboo laughed awkwardly, hunching in on himself. “I just know the basics, and my pronunciation is, uh, not good.”

Techno huffed and dodged around Ranboo, once again grabbing onto the ladder. “Whatever you say, kid. There’s blankets in one of those chests if you get cold.” Then he disappeared back to the main floor.

Ranboo began to search through the few chests that were down there and eventually came across a large, fluffy purple blanket which he immediately wrapped around his shoulders. He settled down on the stone floor across from Edward, staring up at the enderman with wide eyes.

 _”You are quite young,”_ Edward chuffed in amusement. _”Where did you come from?”_

 _”I’m actually not sure,”_ Ranboo said, looking to the floor. _”I don’t really remember a lot from before I came to this server. It’s, uh, a common trend with me to forget stuff.”_

Edward gave the best smile an enderman could give and hunkered down further in his boat, patting the floor next to him. _”Come sit, child. It will be warmer for you over here.”_

Hesitantly, Ranboo made his way over next to the enderman and, after a moment, leaned into the tall creatures side with a soft _vwoop._

 _”What happened, Ranboo?”_ Edward asked after a few moments. _”You’re trembling.”_

 _”It’s nothing,”_ Ranboo whispered, tucking his knees up to his chest. _”I just, uh, had a fallout with some pretty good friends. Or, more like they got angry and tried to kill me.”_

Edward made a sort of growl sound in the back of his throat. _”Humans are foolish creatures. Well, you are safe here, child. I can promise you that, at least.”_

_Oh lookie here, tis be a line break------------_

Phil watched as Techno came up from the basement without Ranboo and tilted his head at the hybrid in silent question. Techno looked up at him and huffed softly. “Kid heard Edward and wanted to see him. Turns out he can speak Ender.” 

Phil laughed, rolling his eyes slightly. “I mean, you can speak whatever the nether language is called, so I dunno why you’re so surprised, mate.”

Techno narrowed his eyes at Phil, but there was no heat behind his gaze. “Whatever. I left ‘im down there with Edward, so you should get ‘im when the food is done.”

Phil nodded and turned back to the cutting board. “Alright. Wil, how long do you think until this is done?”

“Half hour, maybe?” Wilbur shrugged. “Depends on how fast the furnace gets warm.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Techno huffed. “They seemed to be having a pretty deep discussion.”

Sure enough, a little over half an hour later, Phil had finished the food and wandered downstairs to find both Ranboo and Edward asleep. Ranboo had joined the enderman on the floor and was curled up into the creature’s side. Edward seemed to be curled around the boy, one large, claw tipped hand still resting on Ranboo’s head.

Phil snorted softly at the slight bizarreness of the scene. At least the kid was getting good rest. He could let him sleep a little longer. Explanations could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D as always, let me know what you thought, maybe give me some theories, whatever :) someone in the comment section a few chapters ago predicted something important XD have a lovely day/night!


	10. Ten - Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides are explained, and Tommy is Angry™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 y'all I am on a writing s p r e e. So here's another chapter, and I have eleven done too but I won't post it until twelve is either done or almost done XD enjoy :D

Eventually, Phil wandered down to the basement to retrieve Ranboo. The kid had seemed pretty confused about the whole situation earlier, and while he may have forgotten for now, he’d probably want an explanation as soon as he realized.

“Ranboo?” Phil spoke softly, shaking the kid’s shoulder. “Hey, Ranboo. Wake up.”

Ranboo awoke with a snort, practically leaping away from Phil and consequentially knocking Edward clean out of his boat, leaving the both of them sprawled on the floor. Phil failed to contain his laughing, chuckling behind his hand. A steady blush crept up Ranboo’s cheeks and he hid his face in his hands.

“Hi, Phil,” the hybrid muttered, muffled into his hands. “What’s, uh- what’s up?”

“The food is ready,” Phil said, still grinning. “We figured you’d like some, and also an explanation.”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Ranboo laughed sheepishly.

“Not at all, mate.”

Ranboo followed Phil up out of the basement after helping Edward back into his boat and giving him a not-so-inconspicuous hug. The enderman _vwooped_ softly at him and waved him off.

Once all five of the group were sitting at the table, Phil cleared his throat. “So, Ranboo. How about I’ll explain what’s been happening here, then you fill us in on things in L’manberg?”

No one missed the flinch Ranboo gave at the mention of the country, but the hybrid nodded anyways. “Uh, yeah. Sounds good to me.”

“Alright.” Phil clapped his hands. “So, I’m not sure how much you know about the server before you got here, so I’ll try to fill you in as best as possible. When the election was held and Schlatt joined the game, Wilbur started to be possessed by a chaos god called Nightmare. Well, we think it was around that time, anyways. That’s what caused him to want to blow up L’manberg and all that. After- ah, when he was dying, he told me and Techno to find his research in Pogtopia. In his books, we found some stuff about resurrection and brought him back. Nightmare let him go once he died, so that’s why he’s not insane anymore.”

Ranboo sat in silence, slowly nodding his head. Finally, he spoke up, looking to Wilbur. “So all that stuff I heard about you wasn’t… actually you?”

“Nope!” Wilbur said, smiling. “If I’m honest, I don’t really remember a lot of… that unless I’m having a particularly bad day. Pretty sure my brain has just repressed it at this point.”

Phil grimaced at Wilbur’s nonchalant response, making a mental note to ask about it later. “Alright, Ranboo. You’re up, mate.”

“I probably don’t have the information you’re looking for,” Ranboo looked down. “Pretty soon after everything happened, the cabinet started to like, not like me at all. They barely trusted me with anything, and then I ended up with Techno’s armor and I gave it back, y’know? Well they found out about all that and, uh, deemed me a traitor. And, well, I think you all know the punishment for that. So I ran away, but then I saw Friend and he started leading me here, but I think I got stuck in the snow.”

Ranboo stopped his story there. He’d left out as much as he could, but from Phil’s narrowed gaze he could tell the man noticed. However, he was stopped from bringing it up by Tommy suddenly rising from his chair, knocking it clean back onto the floor. “They were going to kill you?!”

Several things happened at once, then. Ranboo flinched so hard from the shout that he fell from his chair, and Phil was quick to crouch by his side. Wilbur sprang from his own seat and braced his arms around Tommy’s chest, trying to soothe the boy’s anger. Techno was half out of his seat with a hand outstretched towards his brothers. Silence fell quickly, leaving half the group panting and the other half shocked.

Tommy sagged back into his brother’s chest, and Wilbur let them both sink to the floor, still murmuring in his ear. Ranboo couldn’t help but let himself fall to his left against Phil, eyes fluttering shut. Phil gasped softly and Ranboo tensed, expecting to be pushed away, but Phil just sat fully on the ground and properly held him. Techno, unsure as always, slowly crouched down to Ranboo’s height. He waited until the boy opened his eyes to speak.

“I don’t know what all else they did to you,” Techno’s voice was low and soft, “but I promise you’re safe here, kid.”

“...you’re sure?” Ranboo whispered, not even fully able to meet Techno’s eyes.

A large, calloused hand settled on Ranboo’s head, making his breath catch in his throat. “Yeah. You’re under our protection now, kid. We won’t let them hurt you.”

_Heh, line break time--------------------_

The moment Ranboo started his story, Tommy felt his rage begin to grow. Ranboo had been so nice when he was there, not only to him but to everyone. How had they gotten to this point?

As Ranboo talked, Tommy began to put the pieces together. When he finally stopped he’d obviously left something out. Before he himself even knew it he was up out of his chair, seething. “They were going to kill you?!”

He tried to leave, to hunt down whoever had done this, but suddenly there were arms around his chest and a soft voice in his ear that he vaguely recognized to be Wilbur. “Calm down, Toms. It’s okay, he’s here and safe and we’ll protect him just like we’re protecting you.”

Tommy still fought slightly against his brother's hold, eyes wide as he gasped for breath. Slowly, as Wilbur held him, he calmed down, leaving him to see what his outburst had caused. Ranboo was on the floor, eyes wide and scared. Tommy fell back against Wilbur, letting his eyes slip shut as his breath deepened. He let Wilbur guide them down to the floor, laying back against his chest. A cold nose pressed against his hand, followed by a soft, familiar whine. Tommy chuckled tiredly and let his hand lay open on the tile, feeling Orpheus lay his head down on it.

“‘m sorry,” Tommy said, so soft only Wilbur could hear it. “Didn’t mean to yell.”

Wilbur smoothed his hair back from his forehead. “It’s alright, Toms,” his older brother said. “We understand. You’re angry. We all are.”

“Still didn’t wanna scare him,” Tommy muttered. Wilbur didn’t respond, just held him on their kitchen floor. Tommy opened his eyes a small bit and spotted Phil and Techno with Ranboo, and something inside of him settled for the first time in months, maybe even years. They were finally starting to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨✨ I hope you guys enjoyed :D In the next chapter we finally get to see some new characters, including my favorite person on like, the entire SMP XD lemme know what y'all thought and have a godo day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so , there's that lol if you see any errors or anything just let me know in the comments :D


End file.
